


廉价恶习

by akira89



Category: Out of the Furnace (2013)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: Russell被轮奸。在写的时候收到了关于短信诈骗的提醒，只看到了‘犯罪’两字，还以为警察叔叔要因为这篇黄文把我抓走......
Relationships: OMC/Russell Baze, reader/Russell Baze
Kudos: 5





	廉价恶习

“罗德尼又去赌马了，是吗？”你在更衣室问罗塞尔。

“人无完人。”他刚脱掉工作服，身上只有老头衫和短裤，正坐在长凳上穿袜子，就那样抬头回答你，眼神像只疲惫的看家狗，差点让你当场缴械。罗塞尔意识不到自己有多么色情：这让男人们欲火中烧，也痛苦不已（最痛苦的是他们的阴茎，可怜的小家伙们）。

你点头，故作同情，又跟罗塞尔说：“我可以给你介绍个拿钱快的工作。”

“我不赌博。”

“不是赌博。”你咽口口水 “是服务业。”

罗塞尔笑笑，嘴成了猫唇形状，说：“我也不打地下拳击。不过，谢谢你介绍。”

这句谢谢说得有些太早：罗塞尔还没听到你完整的提议呢。“帮我们解决性欲，然后我们就会帮你把剩下债务给还了，怎么样？”你说，朝更衣室黑暗角落吹吹口哨，你的牌友就都从角落里走了出来，一群闻到肉味的鬣狗，等待罗塞尔回答。被包围的罗塞尔看看他们，再看看你，脸上闪过一丝复杂的神情。

接着，他朝你扑来，在准备挥拳时被大个汤拦下，按在地上。汤姆比你暴力多了，紧紧掐着罗塞尔脖子，男人就像脱水的鱼一样在地上扑腾，嘴巴大张，发出急促地喘息，比你床底下充气娃娃色情多了。“这不是二选一。”你对罗塞尔说 “我们 **会** 强奸你，无论你想不想要金钱补偿。好啦汤姆，差不多得了，如果不想操死人的话就赶紧松手。”

汤姆松开罗塞尔。男人似乎接受了命运，躺在地上，没有企图再次攻击你们的意思。你叫他爬过来，先吸会屌。罗塞尔照做，缓慢地爬到你胯间，不忘用眼神将你千刀万剐；他不知道的是，那种眼神，还有他湿漉漉的眼睛，看起来更加像是在调情。阴茎是你自己掏出来的，毕竟不能让女士做所有的准备工作（在这点上你还算是半个绅士）。围观的人们也纷纷掏出阴茎，开始自慰，想象是自己正在被‘服务’。

你半硬的阴茎沉甸甸的，拍打罗塞尔侧脸时发出结实的响声，是罗塞尔接下来将遭受苦难的前奏。罗塞尔伸出粉色舌头，慢慢舔弄龟头，时不时含住它，嘴唇被打湿，让你感受到电流从脊椎上跑过。爽，但是罗塞尔就那么几招，速度过于缓慢，似乎是想要故意拖长时间。你抓住他柔软的棕发，在罗塞尔反应过来前把他向前一按，逼着他吞下阴茎的全长。罗塞尔漂亮的大手抵在你大腿上，企图把自己推开，却没能成功，还让呼吸更加繁乱了，眼角憋得通红，落下几滴生理性盐水。

在移动胯部前，你先欣赏了会你的杰作：罗塞尔看着你，满脸慌张，睫毛因为泪水开始结成块，像是涂了劣质睫毛膏的妞似的，嘴唇也像，猫唇被撑得薄薄的，上面全是口水跟前液，形成世界上最性感的唇蜜。伸手，你捏住小野猫的鼻子，开始操他柔软的嘴，完全不在意罗塞尔会不会因此而窒息。罗塞尔咽喉被粗壮的阴茎顶撞，咽反射被触发，让他发出干呕声，肌肉伸缩着，感觉就跟女人阴道一样，令人欲罢不能。你又操了几下，又深又猛，接着将阴茎抽出，好让快要窒息的罗塞尔吸几口空气。缺氧的罗塞尔短暂地失去语言能力，舌头耷拉在外面，痴傻地看着施暴者。

然后他吐在了你鞋子上。

本（一个行走的树枝）和克兰西（本的反面）开始大笑。你不能朝‘战友’施加暴力，只好朝罗塞尔下手，重重踢了脚他肚子，使他弯成虾米状，倒抽着气。你走到他身后，把罗塞尔短裤从他身上直接撕下，将手指伸入你窥伺已久的穴口。

比你想象中的要棒上一万倍。

手指做剪刀状，你开始从内打开罗塞尔。他咬住嘴唇，不愿意发出声音，身体也绷着，不想给你们任何正面反馈。你被这无谓的挣扎给逗笑了，抽出手指，将阴茎推入罗塞尔体内，从男人那里得到声细小的呜咽。操，罗塞尔要是去站街的话挣得肯定比现在多，你感叹。他穴紧紧吸着你，按摩着阴茎，快要令你看到星星。再次抓住罗塞尔的长发，你强迫他把他头抬起，像是在驯服匹烈马，又将空着的另一只手放在他屁股上，随意拍打，让罗塞尔痛苦地大叫。

克兰西看到罗塞尔脑袋被抬起后，脑袋转动起来，坏主意一个接着一个往外冒。他走到罗塞尔脸前，跪下，掐住罗塞尔下巴，逼着男人张开嘴，把阴茎塞进去。克兰西阴茎比你短些，不过更粗，搞得罗塞尔嘴都快要包裹不住了，口水滴得到处都是。一前一后，跟随着某种约定俗成的节奏，克兰西和你一起干着罗塞尔，把他塞得满满当当。色情的声音在瓷砖上碰撞，回响，成为情欲的交响曲。罗塞尔已经不知道自己身在何处，身体本能地想要排出异物，却起了反作用，勾引着你们，促使阴茎在他体内插得更深，快要把他整个人给打通。你阴茎碾过块比周围稍微硬些的肌肉，使罗塞尔一阵颤抖，射在了地砖上，留下幅用精液绘制的杰克逊·波洛克。

这不是什么温和，符合美式‘苹果派’价值观的性爱：你们没有为处于不应期的罗塞尔停下，而是继续使用着他，任由男人哭喊，直到你们想要射精为止。克兰西按住罗塞尔，保证每一滴精液都进了罗塞尔嘴里，接着关上他的嘴，逼罗塞尔把苦涩的分泌物全部吞下。而你则射在了罗塞尔屁股里，逼他含着，看看这个散发母性光辉的婊子会不会怀上你的孩子。

克兰西和你退场，换上本和汤姆。他们比你们要笨得多，还要更加残暴，强迫罗塞尔同时吸两根阴茎，还在男人再次反胃时掐住他脖子，就这样操着他，搞得罗塞尔尿失禁，黄色尿液弄得到处都是。本和汤姆没觉得恶心，把罗塞尔踢进尿里，逼着他舔干净，又在男人拒绝他们时再次强奸了他，这次企图将两根阴茎同时塞入 **后面** ，而不是前面的洞里。

罗塞尔尖叫了起来。世间没有比这更动听的音乐了。

事后，你把装着钱的纸袋丢在晕倒的罗塞尔身上。

_你没撒谎，只是罗塞尔不愿配合罢了，你也没办法用语言说服那种人。_ 你是这么安慰你最后那一点良心的，也是这么朝即将把你揍成烂泥的罗德尼辩解的。


End file.
